


A Sick Day

by bubblelaureno



Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno
Summary: Flufftober 2020Day 6: Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013361
Kudos: 4





	A Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I’m slowly getting through posting Flufftober oneshots. You might’ve seen this one on Tumblr, I’ve posted it on there too. I’m bubblelaureno there too.

Alecto heard a loud thud, and jumped, checking the time on the clock next to her. _6:30am? That’s far too early to be awake._

She’s just about to fall back asleep again, when she hears another loud noise, and a voice coming from the kitchen. She climbs out of bed, to investigate the racket and finds Marisol standing in the kitchen, who’s trying to pick up a frying pan but keeps dropping it, the source of the mysterious noise.

She stops in the doorway, giving her girlfriend a slight once over.

“Are you okay? You keep shaking.” She asked, concern in her voice.

Marisol jumped, trying to grab the pan again, but her hand shook too much to grab it, nearly managing it this time but letting it go again.

“I’m…I’m fine. Is it supposed to be this cold out currently? You should be in bed.” Her teeth chattered, and she wrapped her coat around herself. She sneezed loudly, focusing on trying to make food over looking at Alecto. _Wait a minute. She’s ill, isn’t she?_

“You’re sick. You should go back to bed. It’s the middle of summer, it’s definitely not cold.” Alecto folded her arms, looking at Marisol with one eyebrow raised and her head tilted.

“Don’t…look at me like that! I’m fine.” Marisol avoided eye contact, sneezing twice more and shivering.

Alecto moved forward, stopping beside Marisol and placing the back of her hand against Marisol’s forehead. It was hot to the touch.

“You’re burning up. You’ve definitely got a fever.” She bent down and grabbed the pan off the floor, putting it safely on the counter behind her.

“Also you’re sneezing everywhere. Clearly, something’s up.” To illustrate Alecto’s point, Marisol sneezed again twice. “You need to go back to bed and sleep it off. You can’t go to work like this.”

Marisol huffed, stamping her foot slightly. “Fine. I’m sick, are you happy now? I can definitely still go in, I’ve done that before when I had a cold.” She sneezed again, finally making eye contact with Alecto. She was very pale, and there was clear dark circles under her eyes. She wobbled on her feet, steadying herself on the counter.

“I’ll help you get back to bed. You need to call in and say you’re sick. You’re not going to be very productive when you’re this ill, anyway. Just let me take care of you. You’re only going to wear yourself out. It’s not good for you to work when you’re really sick either. I’ve done it before back in uni, and it was miserable. My hand was so shaky I had to translate all the notes from squiggles to something understandable.” She moved in Marisol’s direction, sliding an arm around her and helping her back to the bedroom again. Marisol yawned loudly, leaning all her weight on Alecto.

“Careful! I’m only little and very fragile myself.” She teased slightly, helping her to the bed. Alecto yawned in response to Marisol, her eyes watering. Her eyes were a little blurry around the edges, she had somehow forgotten her glasses.

“I…I don’t want to get you sick. It’s bad enough that I’m ill.” Marisol said, watching Alecto carefully.

“You likely got it from me anyway. I’ve only just recovered from a cold myself. Please don’t kill me though. I’ll make up for it by taking care of you.” Alecto grabbed her glasses from the bedside table, and stood, moving in the direction of the kitchen before turning in the doorway. “Mari, you better be in bed by the time I’m back. I’m going to clean up the kitchen and hopefully try and get more sleep in after that. 7am is far too early to be up. I’ll call in sick for you, you should just sleep.”

Marisol yawned and sneezed at the same time, taking off her shoes and shivering loudly. Alecto made her way to the kitchen, sorting out the mess in it and making everything somewhat neat. She made two mugs of tea and took them back to the bedroom, settling one on Marisol’s bedside table and holding her own. To her relief, her girlfriend was sound asleep in bed, and she moved the pile of clothes from the floor, retrieving blankets from the cupboard and putting them on the chair next to Marisol’s bedside table.

She retrieved her phone and moved into the living room to not wake up Marisol, phoning in sick for her. She hated phone calls with a passion, pretty much everyone knew to never phone her unless they wanted to be ignored, so the fact that she was willing to phone in for Marisol was definitely a sign of her love. She made her way back to bed, gently stroking her girlfriend’s hair. She heard her make a soft sleep noise and she felt Marisol pull her close to her. She didn’t resist, nestling into bed.


End file.
